


Birthday Surprise

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: It's Levi's Birthday and after the family had celebrated together, you still had one more gift to give Levi before the night was over.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 61





	Birthday Surprise

“Ungh, s-stop teasing me so much...” Levi says, flushed by the actions taking place before him.

> _Earlier that evening_

The demon brothers were all gathered at the dining room table that had been set up for Leviathan’s birthday waiting for you to come out with the cake you had made with Beel.

You come out of the kitchen singing happy birthday, holding a rectangular cake decorated with purple icing scribing _‘Happy Birthday Levi’_ and candles scattered across the top. You place the cake in front of Levi, kissing his cheek you sweetly say “Make a wish.” with a warm smile across your lips. closing his eyes for a second Levi than leans forward and blows out the candles. 

Once the cake had been cut Levi was given his gifts to open. Had opened a few small gifts the last one he opened nearly made his eyes fall out. It was a newly released game he had been wanting to get but had been proving difficult to get ahold of. It didn't really take long for Levi to want to wrap things up to go start his heavily awaited game. Once he got the go ahead he was gone in a flash. 

A couple hours later after the celebration, you had been helping to clean the kitchen from cooking and baking before setting off upstairs to give Leviathan his final birthday present. Before going to Levi’s room you pop by yours to get his gift ready.

You stand in front of your mirror to check out the little blue and white school girl uniform you put on. The fabric hugs your figure perfectly, accentuating the highs and lows of your curves. You styled your hair in loose curls pulled into two low pigtails to finish off the look. Knowing you can't just walk to Levi’s room like the you threw on your regular robe to mask the naughty outfit that lies beneath. 

Standing in front of Levi’s door you knock twice waiting for a response, alas nothing. Turning the door knob you see your boyfriend with his eyes glued to his computer screen, controller in hand playing the new game he got. This didn't surprise you much but you wanted to change his focus to you. “Hey baby.” your voice, an upbeat nonchalance. 

No response.

It was naive of you to assume that your presence would simply be enough to pull him from his game. So you sauntered over to him and dragged your palms down his chest, nuzzling your nose in his neck. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek Levi says, “What do you need?” “Well I wanted to come over to give you your last birthday gift.” You almost purr into his ear. Seeming unaffected by your suggestive tone, all he responds with is, “I’ll open it later, I’m trying to defeat all these guys so I can rescue and talk to the girl trapped in the dungeon so I can get the information for my quest.” 

Standing up straight and release a sigh out of frustration but not of defeat. You **will** get this annoying otaku to notice you. 

Walking around his room you stop by Henry’s tank. “Oh Henry, Levi-chan isn’t giving me any attention.” You pout leaning on the tank. Landing your gaze back onto your boyfriend you continue your loud pouting, hoping something will either get his attention or annoy him enough to yell at you. Either way will work for what you have in store.

“Henry, do you think Levi-chan will like my gift for him? Cause I think he might. If only just looked my way he would see that maybe, just maybe I can prove to him I’m better than those 2D girls he fawns over so much.” As the words leave your mouth into the air, a sultry tone begins to curl around each syllable. As your taunting words were meeting Leviathan’s ears he was getting more and more annoyed to the point where he paused his game and begins to speak as he turns to you, “Y/n I’m trying _really_ hard to defeat this level and I _know_ you are trying to distract me!” He pouts annoyed, landing him right where you want him to be. Putting on a mask of empathy as you take a few steps towards his seating form. “Oh Levi, I’m sorry. I know it’s your birthday and I know its selfish for me to say this but, I just really wanted to spend some time with you, alone.” A innocent smile paints your lips but your eyes. tell a different story. “I thought you wanted me to open a gift you got me.” He responds confused by your change in motive. “You’re right it is a gift but one that I wish to open for you.” You say as you begin to slowly pull the belt of your robe. “What do you mea~” The demon’s questioning words stops mid sentence as his eyes almost fall out of their sockets when he sees what you were hiding under your robe. 

Sitting there stunned, slack jawed, eyes not knowing where to land. You standing there proud of your work so far but your job is far from completion. Letting the discarded robe pool at your feet granting Leviathan more skin for his eyes to wonder. At a loss for words, his mouth slightly ajar you saunter over to stop a few paces in front of him, taking a little spin so he gets the whole picture. Resting your weight onto your left side and your hand placed on your hip you question, “Do you want to open your gift now or...” A devilish grin plays your lips as you take a few steps closer to him. Running your finger tips up his shoulder and neck to then delicately cup his face you continue your tempting, “Or do you still want to continue playing your game? Hmm?” Your lips pursed into a pout as you look down at him with your doll like orbs. 

“Uhhh, I can take a break.” He says in a trance. “Great.” you say with a toothy smile. “So tell me Levi-chan, do you like my outfit?” You ask innocently, brushing the front of your skirt a bit. “Y-yeah, y-you look really cute.” His words come out stuttered, you watch as a pink hue spreads across his cheeks. Enjoying his cute stunned expression is pleasing enough but you want see just how far you can push this little tsundere. 

Continuing your playful conversation you begin to untie the bow around your shirt collar, “Would you mind if I were to take off my tie?” Unable to give much of a respond, Levi just nods his head. You unbutton the top few buttons of your shirt as you step towards the sitting otaku, wrapping the silky fabric around the back of his neck you pull him closer to you. One hand holding both ends of the tie, the other resting on his desk. Leviathan swallows the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth, your sultry eyes burrowing into him. His, trading glances between your captivating gaze and your exposed breasts. 

“Tell me Levi-chan would you like me to undress myself further or shall I start stripping you of your clothes? Or...” Leaning in closer, you almost purr “Perhaps you would like me to do both but, your the birthday boy so you get to make the decisions.” With a cocked eyebrow and a vixenish smirk you wait for his response. “Uhh, W-we can do both.” He responds, still grasping the situation unraveling before him.”Ok, then how about I start with my shirt.” With out break eye contact you slowly begin to unbutton your shirt completely. Once unfastened you shed the article of clothing aside to be forgotten. Revealing a white lace bralette that was underneath, Leviathan admires how your plump breasts sit perfectly in the fabric and your hardened nipples protrude out. 

You take in the way Levi absentmindedly licks his lips, how his hungry eyes dig into your form like a wolf stalking its prey, waiting for the opportunity to sink its teeth into its delicate flesh. Enjoying his gaze transfixed on your body you gently pull the zipper on the side of your skirt down loosening the garment. Grasping the band of the skirt you slowly turn around, glancing over your shoulder you smirk as you begin to fluidly bend over, pulling the skirt down with your fingers. You hear a low hum from behind you. Straightening back up you make your way over to your boyfriend’s relaxed form, seemingly enjoying the show you are putting on for him. Now in nothing more than a matching lacy white set of lingerie. “You enjoying yourself?” your question brings him back a bit, “Yes, keep going.” His encouraging words makes your stomach flutter with anticipation. “Whatever you say Levi-chan you’re the boss.” Your words jolt Leviathan’s man hood, sending sparks up and down his spine. 

Sinking to your knees you run your dainty hands up and down his clothed thighs, testing the waters of how famished he is for your touch. His muscles flex slightly beneath your palms, a prideful smirk cuts your lips. Rubbing His thighs you graze your hand across his growing friend. A small hiss emits from your lovers lips. Fingers begin to toy with the metal buckle around his waist, releasing the clasp you pull his belt out of the loops. Placing the belt beside you, you look back up at the hungry demon, “Can I take off your pants, Levi-chan?” Dragging every syllable of the pet name you are calling him is continuing to drive Levi up the wall. 

The way your big eyes sparkle so innocently, as if you weren't asking to strip him. The way your cheeks flush and your lips draw every word into a coquettish illustration. How you can be so pure, yet so filthy at the same time leaving Levi breathless and pining. In need of more of what you have to offer. Nodding his head, you begin to undo the button of his jeans pulling them down he lifts his butt to aid you in your pursuits. Detaching the denim from his ankles, you run your palms up your lovers ankles back to his thighs. Leisurely tilting your to the side you watch as you begin to palm his growing erection. 

A deep hum erupts from Levi’s chest, looking down at you toying with his most sensitive parts like what you’re doing is nothing. “Keep touching me.” His voice lower than usual, a bit breathless. Domineering words take kindly to your ears so you continue your ministrations of his desire. “You want me to touch you like this?” You ask as you put your hand under the waistband of his boxers and wrap your fingers around his member pulling it out, freeing it from its cloth prison. An almost guttural sigh escaped Levi’s throat as his head falls back a bit from the sudden contact. Slowly drawing your hand up and down his shaft you begin to pull a few more sighs of relief from him. “Y-yes, just like th-that.” Locking your eyes with his, you pull your hand away painting a line with your tongue up your palm, coating it in your saliva before you begin pumping his shaft once again. “Ahh, oh put it in your mouth, please.” His begging words are adorable, the way his eyes plead with you to do more. Considering it’s his birthday you’ll be nice this time, and without a response you lower your body down to be able to drag your tongue up his throbbing shaft.

His cock twitches at the sudden contact with the moist-hot muscle. Swirling your tongue around the head of his penis, licking up the drops of precum leaking out. The salty-sweet taste tickles your mouth. Levi’s big hands find themselves curling around your soft locks. Wrapping your lips around the head, steadily taking more in, Levi’s grip in your hair tightens a bit. A long drawn out moan leaves his lips, the sound is like music to your ears. Wanting to get more out of him, _needing_ to hear his mewls of pleasure to fill your head you start to bob your head up and down his hardness. One hand rubbing the length your mouth couldn’t take, the other beginning to roam under Levi’s shirt.

Reading his stomach like brail, your digits gloss over his toned torso, the faint whisper of abs are felt beneath his skin. As you continue to explore his body with your free hand Levi peels his shirt off his body. Looking up through your lashes you catch the third borns piercing amber eyes, you take an achingly slow drag along his shaft once again as you simultaneously gently massage his balls, “Ungh, s-stop teasing me so much.” Levi says, flushed by the actions taking place before him.

“What do you mean, Levi-chan?” you ask ignorantly, as you continue to tease his cock by latching onto the side of his shaft and moving up and down. The frustrating feeling of being in your mouth but not fully, just partially, continues to eat away at him and his self control. “Guh, fuuuck Y/n.” His moans are getting increasingly louder and drawn out. Once you finally put his tip fully in your mouth something in Leviathan snaps. 

Once he feels the warmth of your glorious mouth envelop his head, his fingers coil around your strands tightly, his grip on your pigtails firm as he begins to guide your head on his shaft to the pace to satisfy the raging fire burning within him. Your hands planted on his thighs to steady yourself as Leviathan starts to use your head like a toy, his hips bucking up every so often. His set pace getting more more aggressive. You sense he is coming to the end of his rope, his cock twitching in your mouth, precum beginning to spill over your tongue. 

The room is filled with the sounds of moans, slurping, and gaging. Using your face like a flesh light, naughty sentiments fill your senses. “Fuck, take it all in. Your mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock. God damn it, your throat is gonna make me cum.” Tears start to fall from your eyes as the intensity of his thrusts begin to overwhelm you. Digging your nails into his thighs as you feel him sheath his cock into your throat. Hot and throbbing, feeling as if he could erupt at any moment Levi does a few shallow thrusts in your mouth before pulling out and cumming onto your face and chest. 

Sitting on your knees heaving, trying to catch your breath, you look at him with your tired glossy eyes, unable to speak just yet. Leviathan just looks at you and the worn state you’re in.

Watching the thick white fluid drip down your chin he smiles, the scene in front of him fills the demon with a territorial pride. Seeing his beautiful, sweet Y/n coated in his seed, marking her as his is an incomparable feeling.

Once you’ve caught your breath you capture some of the spunk on your chin and lick it off your fingers, “Hmmm” you hum in delight. “Happy Birthday Levi.” You smile playfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> *FUN FACT* This was written on no sleep 🙃
> 
> This was another prompt request from my Tumblr. Prompt = “Stop teasing me so much…”  
> If you enjoyed this let me know :3  
> and if you have any suggestions of what I should write next send me a message. 
> 
> Till next time :)  
> 💛 ~


End file.
